three_stoogesfandomcom-20200215-history
Half-Wits Holiday
| runtime = | country = United States | language = English }} Half-Wits Holiday is the 97th short film released by Columbia Pictures in 1947 starring American slapstick comedy team The Three Stooges (Moe Howard, Larry Fine and Curly Howard). This was Curly's final appearance as a Stooge; he retired from the act after suffering a debilitating stroke on the set during the final day of filming. Plot In the second Stooge adaptation of Pygmalion, the trio are repairmen who make a scene in the presence of two psychologists, Professors Quackenbush (Vernon Dent) and Sedletz (Ted Lorch). Quackenbush makes a bet with Sedletz that he can turn the boys into gentlemen through environment. Training is slow and painful for the professor, who pulls his hair out in disgust. The Stooges take the opportunity to flirt with the professor's daughter, Lulu (Barbara Slater), while learning proper table etiquette. Finally, the winner of the wager will be decided by the boys' behavior at a fancy society party. The party goes awry. Curly greets guest Mrs. Smythe-Smythe (Symona Boniface) by kissing her hand, and biting off the diamond in her ring. Realizing this, Moe and Larry take Curly to a secluded area to lecture him, only to find that the kleptomaniac Stooge has taken a large handful of silverware as well. Curly then grabs a pie from a pastry table, and tries to eat it whole. Moe sees this, swipes the pie, and pushes Curly out of the way (the moment when Curly leaves the stage for the last time as a Stooge, before suffering a stroke that would come to end his career). Seeing the approaching Mrs. Smythe-Smythe, Moe tosses the pie straight up, resulting in it sticking to the ceiling. Noticing his nervousness and frequent upward glances, she sympathetically comments, "young man, you act as if the Sword of Damocles is hanging over your head." Moe tells Mrs. Smythe-Smythe she must be psychic and leaves. Bewildered, she looks up to see what had him so concerned. At that moment the pie comes crashing down in the society matron's face. A massive pie melee inadvertently commences leaving everyone present affected. Quackenbush ultimately loses the bet to Sedletz, believing he had learned his lesson. Production notes Half-Wits Holiday is a reworking of 1935's Hoi Polloi, without the aid of any stock footage. Half-Wits Holiday would itself later be reworked as 1958's Pies and Guys. The untimely absence of Curly from the pie fight would prove somewhat helpful when pie fight footage was needed. The Curly-less footage was recycled in Pest Man Wins, Scheming Schemers and Pies and Guys and the compilation feature film Stop! Look! and Laugh. The pie on the ceiling gag was borrowed from the Andy Clyde film In the Doghouse. Curly's departure Half-Wits Holiday was filmed on May 2-6, 1946;[http://www.threestooges.net/filmography/episode/97 Half-Wits Holiday at threestooges.net] it marked the final appearance of Curly Howard as an official member of the slapstick comedy team. During the final day of filming (May 6), Curly suffered a debilitating stroke on the set and was rushed to a nearby hospital, effectively ending his career. Curly was to be featured prominently in the pie-fight scene, but after Moe found him with his head slumped on his shoulder and with tears rolling down his eyes, it was apparent the comedian was in no shape to perform. Moe quietly alerted director Jules White of Curly's unfortunate situation, leading White to quickly rework the scene to be divided between Moe and Larry. Reaction shots from the supporting cast were spliced in more frequently to hide Curly's absence. Supporting actor Emil Sitka, who made his debut with the Stooges in this film, remembered: Even before the day Curly suffered his debilitating stroke, the Stooge had been having problems taking direction from White during filming. Many of the lines intended for Curly were either given to Larry or eliminated altogether. One scene in particular took much longer to film than it should have. The Stooges are supposed to behave like proper, dignified gentlemen, and communicate fluently when introduced to the wealthy gentry: :*Larry: "Delighted." :*Moe: "Devastated." :*Curly: "Dilapidated." :*Larry: "Enchanted." :*Moe: "Enraptured." :*Curly: "Embalmed." White later said, "I had a devil of a time getting that scene. Curly just couldn't get the hang of it. I should have realized then that he was deteriorating even further." External links * * *[http://www.threestooges.net/filmography/episode/97 Half-Wits Holiday at threestooges.net] References Category:1947 films Category:1940s comedy films Category:American films Category:American black-and-white films Category:English-language films Category:The Three Stooges film remakes Category:Films based on works by George Bernard Shaw Category:Films directed by Jules White Category:The Three Stooges films Category:Columbia Pictures short films